DARK ANGELS
by Leoni Tao91
Summary: este es un fic que estoy haciendo con un amigo muy querido si!1 ya lo empecé a kerer mucho ¿alguna objecion? XD y espero que les guste, aki el primer capitulo
1. Chapter 1

Era un día como todos en la escuela de nuestros campeones favoritos (los bladebreakers) y una chica de cabello rubio cenizo con mechas azules estaba en la dirección, como de costumbre.

¿Otra vez aquí Tao? – Preguntó un chico en tono burlón.

Cállate Black, que tú eres peor que yo, ¡Por lo menos yo no vengo cada cinco minutos! – Respondió la chica a su compañero latoso de nombre Charlie.

Claro... oye, ¿Cómo te va con Dave? – Preguntó Charlie Black, de apodo "el latoso"

¿Qué tiene él que ver? – Preguntó la chica extrañada.

Por favor Leoni ¡Todo el colegio sabe que te mueres por mi hermano! – Dijo Charlie con obviedad.

O///////O ¿Y - yo? Un momento ¡¡¿Has dicho que todo el colegio?!! ¡¡¡TE MATARÉ!!! – Dijo Leo antes de poner las manos sobre el cuello de Charlie.

Tao Leoni, pase con el director por favor – Dijo la secretaría del director.

...¬¬ ya me las pagaras Black – advirtió Leo antes de entrar al despacho del director.

Señorita Tao, a pesar de que usted y el señor Black son los mas indisciplinados de esta escuela, usted será parte del equipo de los Black boys, los señores Black y usted serán equipo y competirán en el campeonato de beyblade – Dijo el director con voz solemne.

OO ¿Dave y yo vamos a estar en el mismo equipo? ¡Debe haber una equivocación señor! Yo no puedo... ¡Dave me va a desconcentrar! Siempre lo hace – Dijo Leo muy roja, pero el director ya había tomado una decisión y sería muy difícil hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Ya tomé la decisión, tal vez esto le enseñé a comportarse y a ser menos notoria... Puede retirarse señorita

Si señor – dijo Leo antes de irse.  
En el salón de los blade breakers

Ray, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Pidió Leo detrás de su mejor amigo.

Claro, ¿qué pasa?

Voy a ir al campeonato...

Eso es genial ¿Por qué la cara larga?

"El latoso" será de mi equipo – Dijo Leo algo incomoda.

Um... ¡pero irás al campeonato! Eso es bueno – la animó Ray.

Si... supongo - Dijo Leo sonriendo. A la hora del descanso, Leo fue al auditorio de la escuela, a practicar con su blade pero se encontró una gran sorpresa.

Yo sugiero que tú se lo digas hermano – decía Dave mientras su blade azul celeste chocaba con el de su hermano Dave.

No sé, y ya deja de decir tonterías conveniencia – Decía Dave.

¿Qué es lo que me tienen que decir eh? – Preguntó Leo acercándose a ambos chicos y armándose de valor.

Que mi hermano Dave quiere que seas su novia – Dijo "El latoso" Black (Charlie).

¿Y tú crees que yo voy a decir que si solo porque dices que medio mundo dice que yo muero por Dave? Ja, que buen chiste, ¿Cómo se que no es un engaño? – Preguntó Leo desconfiada, pues conocía perfectamente a Charlie.

Porque yo ya me voy, los dejo "SOLOS" – Rió Charlie antes de irse.

Estabas practicando para el torneo ¿Cierto? – Preguntó Leo un poco sonrojada, pues le resultaba absurdo preguntar algo tan obvio.

Si, si quieres practicamos juntos – Dijo Dave tomando su blade y poniéndolo otra vez en el lanzador.

Yo trabajo sola, gracias – Dijo Leo, con su habitual tono orgulloso

Pero somos un equipo, y yo no trabajo solo – Dijo Dave tocándole la mano a Leo sin querer. El blade de Leo empezó a brillar con tal fuerza que Leo lo tuvo que soltar, tal vez por miedo a que explotara.

...De acuerdo – Aceptó Leo después de pensarlo bien.

¿Con ataques o sin ataques? – Preguntó Dave, pues sabía que su bit era muy poderoso.

Sin ataques, debemos guardar energías para mañana, mañana volamos a Tokio, ahí será el primer enfrentamiento – Dijo Leo al recordar lo que decía un cartel que estaba pegado en los pasillos de la escuela.

De acuerdo – Dijo Dave sonriente.

No sonrías así, por favor – Pidió Leo sonrojándose mucho.

Ok

Bien...3, 2, 1 – gritó Leo.

Let it rip – Dijeron ambos lanzando su blade

U.u No estoy inspirada – Dijo Leo con aburrimiento - ¡Acabalo Dark! – ordenó, pero Dave esquivó todos los ataques.

¿Serviría de algo si te dijera que te considero una chica especial? – Preguntó Dave también aburrido.

¿especial en que sentido?... – el blade de Leo dejo de girar y se quedó suspendido en el aire.

¿Que pasó? – Preguntó Dave extrañado, pues nunca antes había visto que algo así pasara.

No…lo……se……Ya no juego – Dijo leo estirando su mano, haciendo que el blade se incrustara en su mano, saliendole un poco de sangre.

¿Estas bien?

Si, tendré que vendarme la mano al llegar a casa... Hasta mañana Dave – Dijo leo mirando a Dave, pero tuvo el incontrolable impulso de besarlo.

Yo...lo siento – Se disculpó Leo muy roja antes de echar a correr. Dave se quedó ahí parado, perplejo.  
En la mañana siguente lo dos jovenes van caminando juntos en la escuela, los dos estaban pensativos sobre el torneo Leonitao fue la primera en hablar

"Aun estoy ansiosa de partticipar en ese evento todo seria genial si no fuera por tu latoso hermano, aun pienso quer fue adoptado"

"Si a veces pienso lo mismo" dijo dave

"A QUIEN LLAMAS ADOPTADO" decia enojado charlie

"A ti, Latoso hermano de segunda, de Dave"

"Oye Leonitao dime cuando se llevara a cabo el evetno"

"En un par de dias pero debemos estar preparados en este corto tiempo que nos queda, si no queremos llegar en el ultimo lugar" dijo Leonitao

"Y de seguro cuando lleguen al primer lugar ahi le confesaras tus sentimientos y lo besaras no es asi" Charlie estaba haciendo labios como si fuera a besar a alguien, pero Leonitao se enojo que golpeo a Charlie haciendo que besara la pared

"Guaca mira lo que hiciste" decia Charlie quitandose el mal sabor de la pared

"No sabia que te gustaba la pared" decia Dave

"JAJAJAJAJA ESA ESTUVO BUENA Dave"

"Si te gusta tanto los chicste de Dave deberian estar juntos" charlie empujo a Leonitao tanto que se tropezo con Dave y ambos cayeron, se encontraban en una situacion muy comprometida, pues Dave estaba encima de Leonitao, y ella se sonrojaba mucho porque se sentias que estaban en una escena de amor pasional como de pelicula

"Nyyyaaa me tengo que ir nos vemos Dave" Leonitao se para rapidamente y sale corriendo

"Felicidades hermanito conquistaste su corazón"

"Vuelve a besar la pared" decia Dave empujando la cara de el latoso a la pared de nevo

Al llegar a la escuela los dos compañeros se sentaron juntos

"Que bueno que ese latoso no esta en el mismo salon"

"Porque esta en otro grado"

"Ah si se me olvidaba"


	2. Chapter 2

En la mañana siguente lo dos jovenes van caminando juntos en la escuela, los dos estaban pensativos sobre el torneo Leonitao fue la primera en hablar "Aun estoy ansiosa de partticipar en ese evento todo seria genial si no fuera por tu latoso hermano, aun pienso quer fue adoptado"  
"Si a veces pienso lo mismo" dijo dave "A QUIEN LLAMAS ADOPTADO" decia enojado charlie "A ti, Latoso hermano de segunda, de Dave" "Oye Leonitao dime cuando se llevara a cabo el evetno"  
"En un par de dias pero debemos estar preparados en este corto tiempo que nos queda, si no queremos llegar en el ultimo lugar" dijo Leonitao "Y de seguro cuando lleguen al primer lugar ahi le confesaras tus sentimientos y lo besaras no es asi" Charlie estaba haciendo labios como si fuera a besar a alguien, pero Leonitao se enojo que golpeo a Charlie haciendo que besara la pared

"Guacala mira lo que hiciste" decia Charlie quitandose el mal sabor de la pared

"No sabia que te gustaba la pared" decia Dave

"JAJAJAJAJA ESA ESTUVO BUENA Dave" dijo Leoni riendo.

"Si te gusta tanto los chicste de Dave deberian estar juntos" charlie empujo a Leonitao tanto que se tropezo con Dave y ambos cayeron, se encontraban en una situacion muy comprometida, pues Dave estaba encima de Leonitao, y ella se sonrojaba mucho porque se sentias que estaban en una escena de amor pasional como de pelicula

"Nyyyaaa me tengo que ir nos vemos Dave" Leonitao se para rapidamente y sale corriendo

"Felicidades hermanito conquistaste su corazón" Rió charlie burlón

"Vuelve a besar la pared" decia Dave empujando la cara de el latoso a la pared de nevo Al llegar a la escuela los dos compañeros se sentaron juntos

"Que bueno que ese latoso no esta en el mismo salon" decia Leoni "Porque esta en otro grado"

"Ah si se me olvidaba"

De repente observaron que en la puerta del salon se encontraba Tyson observandolos y con un rostro de emocion

"Saben habia oido hablar de ustedes los Dark Angels, dicen que son geniales y excelentes beyluchadores y que derrotaron a todos en la ciudad " decia tyson

"Sera a casi todos nos falta derrotar a los bladebreakers"

"Y tu lo has dicho" decia Kai quien iba llegando

"Oh Kai" decia Leonitao un poc sonrojada al ver a Kai

"Que tal si despues nos enfrentemos los dos en una beybatalla" decia tyson "Si pero que sea en la salida ya que en el recreo debo pulir mi beyblade" decia dave

"Y yo entrenar con el" decia leonitao

"Y yo vigilar a los dos a que no hagan cosas raras mientras no estoy" dijo Charlie

"¿Y a ti quien te invito?" decia leonitao lanzando un borrador al latosoy este cayo al suelo

"A un lado entrometido" decia Ray pisando a Charlie

"Ayyyy no tenias porque pisarme en donde no debes"

"Chicos"decia Hilary pisando a charlie

"Haaaaayy otra"

"Que pasa Hilary"

"Escuche que iba haber otro torneo poru no me lo dijeron antes "

"Porque vas a estar entrometiendote en donde no te importe"

"Oye puede que no sepa beybatallar pero aun soy parte del equipo"

Luego Kenny aparece muy sonrojado

"Oye Kenny porque estas feliz"

"Es que acabo de ver a mingming en el salon y vaya que aun es hermosa cmo la recuerdo por ultim vez"

"QUEEEE"Gritó Hillary" que anda haciendo esa sangrona arrogante "

"Vine aqui porque supe de los nuevos beyluchadores que arrasaron a todos mientras que nosotros los Megabladers no estabamos"

"Oigan desde cuando ustedes se cambiaron de nombre de gurpo"

"Desde que dejamos a esos de Bega" decia Ming Ming quien al ver a los 3 se quedo un poco pasmada al ver a Dave  
"Y tu que tanto me ves?" Preguntó Dave desconcertado

"Nada solo lo lindo que te ves" decia Ming Ming con voz empalagosa quien pensaba 'si lo conquisto con mis encantos tendre una vistoria asegurada'

"NOOOOOOOOOO MING MING" Gritó Kenny (N/L: tipico de los enamorados u.u)

"No se porque me da nauseas"

"¿Que estas haciendo? tú niña artificial, con complejo de barbie, quita tus manos de plastico de Dave" dijo Leoni Tao molesta.

"Jeje esa estuvo buena" decia Max

"COMO ME LLMASTE" decia enojada Ming Ming De pronto parecia que unos rayos salian de los ojos de las dos

"Porque no mejor cada quien regrese a sus lugares los maestros vendran" decia Kai

"Bien a la salida nos enfrentemos"

"Estamos ansiosos de derrotarlos"  
CONTINUARA...

Notas de yo: bueno...pues aki esta el segundo capitulo, luego subo el siguiente capitulo

saludos,

Leonitao


	3. Chapter 3

"NOOOOOOOOOO MING MING" gritС Kenny decepcionado "No se porque me da nauseas" "Que esta haciendo esa niЯa artificial, con complejo de barbie, quita tus manos de plАstico de Dave" Dijo Leo interponiendose entre Dave y la ⌠barbie■ "Jeje esa estuvo buena" decia Max "COMO ME LLMASTE" decia enojada Ming Ming De pronto parecia que unos rayos salian de los ojos de las dos "Porque no mejor cada quien regrese a sus lugares los maestros vendran" decia Kai "Bien a la salida nos enfrentemos"  
"Estamos ansiosos de derrotarlos"  
LeoniTao estaba mirando fijamente a ming ming, pues no le agradС para nada que estuviera de melosa con Dave.  
Mira barbie,©que digo barbie? una muЯeca made in china, pk eres mas falsa que otra cosa ║si acaso crees que me vas a venvcer estas muy equivocada! Dijo Leo molesta, pues le molestaba mucho ver a ming mig.  
Pues olvidate porque yo, soy mas boinita que tu, canto mejor y tmbn juego mejor beyblade  
No suelo golpear a la gente, pero contigo harИ una excecion dijo Leo antes de lanzarse sobre Ming ║║Leoni!! dave agarra a Leo de la parte del abdomen para evitar que se abalanzara sobre mingming.  
...U/U Suel-ta-me si sabes lo que te conviene - Dijo Leo antes que Dave la soltara rapidamente.  
Bueno, ©Vamos a beybatallar o no?PreguntС Kai aburrido vamosDijo Dave molesto Te voy a ganar hiwatary - Dijo Leo sonriendo confiada Usaban un pequeЯo plato de beyblad y los dos dark angels no les gutaba el tamaЯo de la cosa "Porque tenemos que usar algo tn pequeЯo" decia leonitao "Si prefiero los espacios abiertos"  
"Ya dejen de quejarse y comeinzen a pelear" decia Kai quien comenzo primero "Oye no te adelantes kai" dijo Tyson Los cuatro comenzaron beybatallar, Kai usa Dranzer para crear una linea de fuego con una gran temperatura la cual derretia en prte al plato de beyblade y Tyson uso a dragoon paracrear remolinos de fuertes vientos, "Veo cual es su estrategia usaran esas partes derretidas como obstaculos y esos vientos haran que nuestros beyblde vuelen afuera para perder autamaticamente" decia dave ""Pues creen que nos vnceran facilemnte estan muuy esquivocados" decia leonitao "Quemi bestia bit se revele"  
aparece una criaturade forma angelical osccura y de rpeente al estar cerca de la bestia bit de kai, el ave de fuego parecia ebilitarse "que le etas haveidnoa dranzer"  
"es su tecnic especial el vuelo de noche, absorbe la energia del opoente y usarlo en su contra"  
"No creas que me vencera esto, dranzerr corrientes de fuego"  
variasllamas salian del beyblade de kai y el beyblade de leonitao parecia derretirse un pcoo "N mi angel saldra chamuscado, darka angel retirate"  
"Galaxy rain" dijo dave "Galaxy strom" dijo tyson Luego ua gran lluvia de bolas de nergia y fuertes correintes emergieron delplato "Vaya eres bueno usaste losproectiles de tu blade para detener el movimiento del mio y eso que paso al tornado"  
"tu tambien ere bueno tyuson algunos de los proyectiles fueron enviados de vuelta hacia my beyblade gracias a ese tornado"  
"Ahora veras mi gran velocidad" el beyblade de tyson paso dando vueltas con gran velocidad en el plato de provocando mareos de algunos que estaban viendo, pues se movia muy rapidamente y atacaba con cada cuelta que daba, d rpeente salio el beublade de dave pero este inmediatamente regreso "pero que fue eso se suponia que saldia del plato"  
"yo tambien teengo tecnicas especiales uan de ellas es impulso de plasma, en la que concentro mi energia con la bestia bit y le ayudoa impulsarse desde el pico del beyblade en caso de que este se salga, algo asi como esas naves de la nasa y mi seguna tescina es epcial es la decima de la luz"  
El beblade dave se intensifico con mucha luz y rapidamente ne menos de u segundo golpeo al beyblade de tyson tan fuerte que salio al plato y se fue hasta el cielo "que que que paso my beyblade deapareo lo enviaste hasta el cielo" decia tyson llorando "Esta tecnica hace que mi beyblade llegeu a una velocidad igual a la decima parte de la velocidad de la velocidad de la luz es de cir a 30,000 km por segundo y tu beyblde no esta en el cielo sino en el espacio ya debe estar orbitando y puede que vaya dar una vuelta complta en la tierra, ooohhh y mia justo a tiempo "  
"dgiganme no creen que lesparecio un poco ridiculo de que el beyblade de tyson orbitara y llegara al mismo lugar" decia Hillary con cara de anime de que le parece ridiculo al situacion que paso "si"  
"pero aun asi dave se ve que es fuerte" diji kenny "capaz de que hubiera mandado tyson a donde opertenece" decia ming ming "donde" decia hillary "a la luna" XD decia ming ming riendose "a ti dberian llevarte a la luna" decia hillary y lenitao "aaaahahhh" grito leonitao al sentir el fuego incandescente de las llamas "bien hora de nueva estrategia"  
Ahora hare una de mis mejores tecnicas " decia Leonitao "Pues que esperas" decia Kai quien estaba impaientye "aqui va mi oooolllllaaaa de amooooooooooooor" decia de manera cursi pero ella hizo unos movimeintos sexys la cual hizo que algunos se sonrojaran sobre todo Charlie

"Esa es una tecnica muy cursi pero que esta pasando" decia kai dandose cuenta que de la nada sale una una ola rosa que embiste al beyblade de kai y a la vez a dranzer, de repenete s beybalde se sale, Kai se concentra y su beyblade regresa al plato solo que tambalenado y pdiendo equilibrio, mientras que kai le hace dificlde concentrar se ya que estuvo mucho tiempo mirando a leonitao en klugar de ver sus ataques y su beyblade

"pero que esta pasanod mi beyblade no sufrio daño y me siento algo aturdido"

"mi tecnica solo te deja paralizado por un tiempo pero descuida se te quitara al igual que a dranzaer pero tu beyblade es el que va a perder

Luego cae por un momento se sostiene en el suelo y observa leonitao

"Sabes ami me encanta cuando los hombres caen a mis pies ña" decia leonitao como si estuviera coqueteando con Kai, este sintio algo en su corazon un latido usuave y profuno algo que nunca antes habia sentido

'que demonios es esta sensacion, esto es algo nuevo para mi, y porque no puedo dejar de verla a ella con otros ojos, sera lo que esto le llamar estar enamorado' pensaba Kai

'pero esto no puede ser en una beybatalla no me puedo enamorar y menos de una chica como ella'

"DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR" el girto de kai provoco una enorme llamarada provocando que leonitao gritara de sorpresa

"No puede ser nadie antes se habia resistido a esa tecnica" "aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Leonitao sintiocomo las llamas parecian quemarle algo de su ropa y ademas de que la energia que salia de su beyblade era tan intensa que golpeo fuertemente el beyblade de leoni tan fuerte que hasta casi la golpe a aella, perop sintio la fuerte energia del byeblade que esta por desmayarse

"Leonitao" grito Dave quien dejo la pelea

"Kai detende que has hecho"

Las llamas de que estaban en al ropa de leonitao se apagaron rapidamente

"Leoni despierta estas bien, la llevare a ala nefermeria"

Leoni se encontraba en la nefermeria de la escuela incosnciente mienta que Dave la estba vigilando, y sentia como es observado por los emas beyluchadores y tmbien observaba la peocupacion de algunos

"Kai que fue eso" decia tyson

"Lo siento OK yo solo me estaba defendiendo no esperaba ue las cosas salieran asi"

"Tyson, no es su culpa, esa chica trataba de hacerle algo a kai y no me agrdaba esa tecnica" decia hillary

"a MI me suena de que estas un poco celosa de ella" decia tyson con tono burlon y despues recibiendo un golpe de hillary

"CALLATE"

SHHH silencio que ella debe descansar despues de todo lo que ocurrio" dijo Rai

Ming Ming observaba con celos al ver como Dave cuidada a Leonitao

"celosa tu tambien" decia Max

"No es ue me atraiga, pero a mi nunca nadie me ah cuidado de esa manera cuando una vez estuve asi y a veces pienso que tal vez no le importo a mis compañeros o a mis fans"

"tal vez si, pero no te das cuenta porque eres una famosa cantante y porque tus compañeros ahora son mas famosos que antes" decia dave mientras movia el cabello d leonitao, para que su rostro sea mas visible, de una manera tan delicada como si su itencion fuera el de revelar la belleza de la chica

"y a que te refieres con eso" decia ming ming

Dave puso una mirada de seriedad y Min Ming parecia comenzar a entender del porque, como si se hubieran hablado a traves de la mente o con solo la mirada

Ming Ming salio y Max al ver lo que paso de que no hubo palabras, se pregunto "pero que rayos fue eso"

continuará

Nota: aunque no es muy buena la redaccion espero que se entienda (aunque yo a penas y le entendí)

bueno

aios


End file.
